


Special Day

by AiPearce



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiPearce/pseuds/AiPearce
Summary: TGA后 酒吧里 酒店里
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Norman Reedus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇心血来潮的拉灯R18岛弩文 可能有OOC

“特殊的一天，Hideo。”酒杯碰撞声埋没在嘈杂的酒吧里，诺曼举起酒杯一饮而尽，一些啤酒顺着他的嘴角流进衬衫，而小岛只是笑着看他，没有喝酒，也没干些其他什么的。他也就这么看着小岛，然后又脱下自己的西装，丢在一边的椅子上。“Hideo，喝一点。”诺曼说的声音不小，但他不知道旁边那些男男女女的叫喊声、讨论声或者其他什么奇奇怪怪的声音有没有盖住这句话，又提高音量对小岛说了一遍，他跟他已经有一段时 间没见过面了，诺曼·瑞杜斯不希望今天的晚间活动这么早开始，他把脑袋搁在吧台上，歪着自己的脸仰视小岛。  
“Hideo。”  
小岛低头吻了他的头发。  
好吧、去TM的、无所谓了，洛杉矶是个很开放的城市。  
他阻止了小岛接下来的动作，抬起头直接亲上了小岛的嘴唇，舌头不安分的想去对方的领地探索，却又直接被抵了回来，小岛搂住了他的腰，两人的距离更近一些。  
旁边的姑娘们传来了兴奋的尖叫声。  
诺曼拿起了小岛的酒杯，将啤酒浇在他和小岛头上。  
反正一会要洗澡。

明明都没喝多少，诺曼却感觉自己像断片一样，忘记了自己是怎么和小岛在喊叫声和口哨声中走出酒吧，又是怎么回到酒店的。  
他骑在了小岛身上，急不可耐的开始脱衣服，他在小岛的脖子上乱啃，想要留下什么，小岛把自己的脸埋在了他的头发里，一只手抚摸着他背脊，另一只不轻不重了拍了一下诺曼的臀部。  
房间里很安静，诺曼能很清楚的听见自己的屁股和小岛的手掌接触发出的声音。  
“Norman。”  
他还听见小岛在喊他，他等不了了。  
诺曼翻身下来从打开的行李箱里翻出了润滑剂，然后跪坐在床上随意挤了一点抹在自己的穴口，直接塞了两根手指进去。他不知道自己什么时候才能再跟小岛见面，他讨厌两个人只能隔海相望的感觉，所有人都知道诺曼是个拥抱狂，喜欢与人亲密接触。  
但诺曼更喜欢与小岛秀夫过分接触，他也知道小岛不止有他，但他不介意，他喜欢对那个人宣誓自己和小岛的关系，所以他总是想在小岛身上留下什么，即使那人也不一定会看到。  
小岛看着诺曼沉静在自我世界里，上前把自己的手指塞入穴内，小岛听见诺曼哼了一声，然后诺曼抽出了自己的手指把头靠在他肩上，像猫一样发出呼噜声。

诺曼和小岛已经很久没有做过了，上次两人也只是匆匆见了一面就各自忙各自的了。当小岛把阴茎完全挤入他穴内的时候，诺曼能感觉到自己处于一种极度兴奋的状态，他舔舐小岛胸口酒液的痕迹，他努力迎合小岛的动作。  
还是不够。  
于是诺曼推倒到了小岛秀夫，然后背对着小岛，将自己的穴口抵住阴茎直接坐下去，他大叫，他拉着小岛的手让小岛揉搓他的乳头，他想要更多，不止精液和体液，他撇头啃咬小岛秀夫的嘴唇，他尝到了血的味道。  
还不够。

诺曼醒了，他下意识拍了拍身边的枕头，却发现早已空无一人，他大喊小岛秀夫的名字，无人应答，他简单收拾了自己，瞥见桌上有某人留下的纸条和一份日本国产的甜点。  
“下次见，Norman。”


End file.
